


[自翻] Submission (From KOF 97 Anthology )

by Ada_26



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_26/pseuds/Ada_26
Summary: Author：钟崎三全（つりざき　さんぜん）Main Characters: 97 Special TeamAdditional Warning: Light R in some languages
Kudos: 1





	[自翻] Submission (From KOF 97 Anthology )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/gifts).



> 存档用，东西是去年翻的，大概会修文。  
> 版权属于原作者。
> 
> Again, a big thank you to my mate for sharing such a great story with me!

那天，特瑞·博加德在酒店房间内观看KOF的电视直播。赛事的安排是由布鲁·玛丽，比利·凯恩和山崎龙二对阵七枷社，夏尔米和克里斯。获胜的一方将会在明天过后的第二轮比赛与特瑞他们交手。  
特瑞双手抱着快餐店的纸袋进了房间，对着电视机大快朵颐。东丈站在他身后，不知怎么的演着奇怪的哑剧。他正在模仿着那些“华丽的进场方式”。  
电视画面里放映着选手们的入场情况。女性选手玛丽和夏尔米，还有十四岁，年轻气盛的克里斯经常出现在镜头前，可能是电视机的命运了吧。其次便是姓七枷的年轻人。比利和山崎，只能被认为是故意地被电视画面剪掉了而不放映给观众。特瑞想这是故意的吧。即使被隐去了，依然能流露出来的凶恶，已经违背播出的伦理了。特瑞左思右想着，玛丽变得能和这两个恶徒组队的原委。  
玛丽在大会开始前，拜访了特瑞，曾经说过：  
“我想这不会是什么有来头的组织在搞些动静吧，比如说基斯…总之去参加大会看看这是什么情况好啦。”  
多半是那样了。特瑞想着。比利在那里有所行动，基本跟他的雇主基斯脱不了干系。  
东丈察觉到大赛似乎要开始了，停下了动作在特瑞旁边坐了下来。两人看电视画面看得出神。接着，他们看到了一副难以置信的景象。  
各队的先发分别为山崎龙二和七枷社。两名选手等着比赛开始的钟声，按照规定在擂台的两边待命。举牌女郎用着挑逗的姿态在擂台上走了一轮。然而在那个时候，不知怎么的，山崎突然走向七枷，取出了匕首，欲插进七枷的喉咙。  
这番景象就如噩梦一般。七枷在那一瞬间躲过一劫，山崎的利刃却不规则地移动，擦过了七枷的颈后侧。鲜血自然从压着伤口的七枷的指间，开着恶趣味的玩笑一般，以惊人的态势喷发。七枷对山崎似乎说了些什么，却被观众们的喧哗声与惨叫声淹没。  
特瑞不由得朝画面探了探身子。然而在这一刻，画面切换到了一幅写着“请稍等片刻”字样的，枯燥无味的静态玫瑰图像。

玛丽、比利、山崎这三个人快步走在从KOF的赛场通往休息室的漫长走廊上。媒体对他们展开了重重包围，步调一致地跟着他们。  
“打扰了，对于今天的比赛说两句吧！”  
“为何会变成那样！？你们和对方选手有什么样的关系？”  
记者们每个人的手中带着麦克风与摄像机，大半都对准了如同在这世间只剩自己一人一般，举止泰然的山崎。  
比利试图把山崎隐藏在自己背后，挡在记者团与山崎之间。他面对记者们露出了和蔼却令人毛骨悚然的笑容，把这群如同鬣犬般的人朝两边分开，确保道路通畅。  
“真是抱歉。”  
比利操着简单的日文恭敬地说完之后，以同样的表情用英文小声地骂道：“快滚吧狗杂种。”  
山崎荒唐的行径过后，会场陷入了一片混乱。其中最引起恐慌的，当属直播现场。KOF的比赛向全世界同步直播，因此观众们的不满也上升到了世界规模。赞助商、各个企业对事态特别重视，说着：  
“像这样残酷的画面并不适合在电视放映，这可能给我们公司的企业形象带来恶劣的影响。”  
各个企业都向着大会本部施加压力。这事情的结果，便是三人即刻退场，失去比赛资格。他们仅在第一轮比赛中不战而败。  
他们终于来到了没什么人烟的地方，比利绕到山崎跟前使之停下脚步，用棍子的一端敲打地面，发出了尖锐的声响。他将假笑全部抛到脑后，淡蓝色的眼瞳，饱含怒气到将要放射出白光来，瞪着山崎。  
“你他妈摊上大事了啊，到底怎么搞的？你有多不正常，杀了人怎么样的我可不管。但是啊，就因为你的不正常，连我们这边所有的一切都被你搞砸了，我很为难的啊！！”  
比利用手里的棍子，使劲顶着山崎的胸口。山崎则是不紧不慢地朝着比利看，高个子的山崎，摆出了一副蔑视比利的嘴脸。  
玛丽后退一步，观察两人的情况。  
“烦不烦人啊…”  
山崎小声地嘀咕着，不耐烦地砸了咂嘴。接着却像要表现出亲近感，假装没事人一样猛地将手放在比利头上。  
因为这动作太过草率，在那一瞬间，比利和玛丽都难以揣测山崎的意图。山崎将手就这样放在比利头上，摆出一副诧异的表情，把脸凑近到比利跟前，咧嘴一笑。笑容从嘴角开始慢慢地朝整个脸部扩大，最后一刻呈现出应能令人发抖的凄惨模样。山崎的脸上，已被狂气所占据。  
——！！！！！  
怪异声音的二重奏，突如其来地在漫长又笔直的回廊上沸腾。那是山崎和比利各自的尖叫声。山崎以惊人的干脆及腕力，狠狠地将比利的头摔在旁边的墙上，把头就这样压在墙上，全速跑出了回廊。  
前来报道的记者们有几人听到两人的叫声随之追了上来，出现在了这里。连续的闪光灯，在玛丽的身旁一阵乱扑。山崎在比利的太阳穴周围开始冒烟的时候跑了五十米远，比利终于得以甩开了山崎的手臂。  
“这到底是要搞什么！？你这…”  
将山崎踢倒并推到一旁，比利尝试着解开自己的头巾，撞在墙上的部分，由于烧焦而多了个洞。山崎却若无其事一般悠然地走了出去。玛丽看着比利对山崎穷追不舍，叹了口气。  
“在这世俗看来，我也是那两个人的‘同伴’呢…”  
闪光灯继续在玛丽的身旁乱扑。玛丽朝那一看，七枷社，夏尔米和克里斯夹杂着报道阵营内望向这里。  
玛丽试着追溯着他们的视线，发现了被比利到现在仍试图从背后展开袭击的山崎。

那天晚上。七枷、夏尔米和克里斯在离选手们下榻的酒店稍微有些距离的一间录音室内。与其说是间录音室，倒不如说这更像一间里面有什么东西依然被人利用着的废弃仓库，意外的宽敞，天花板还很高。整个地板上，木箱还有一些机械器材被人堆得到处都是。灯架上被剥离出来的电灯管意外地发出令人目眩的光亮，将积满灰尘的水泥地板和墙壁冷冰冰地展现给人看。  
这三个人，在被人放置乐器和机械器材的那里更上一层楼的地方放松休息。  
“今天的比赛挺可笑的呢。”  
克里斯吃吃地笑着说道。夏尔米也带着戏谑的笑容走向七枷。  
“是的呀，社你可真不体面啊，明明是全国范围直播却被搞得这么惨。”  
七枷手里正怀抱着吉他弹了两三个音节，被两人这么一说，抬起了头，微微一笑。脖子那部分本应早被山崎割断，然而什么痕迹也没有。  
“切，我那是大意了...但既然是那样，不也很明显么。”  
社的笑脸，一下子显露出冷酷。  
“那个男人，是我们的同伴啊。”  
夏尔米微微抬起了下巴。她的刘海将眼睛给遮住，人们很难读懂她的表情。  
“八杰集么？是啊，你在之前也是这么说的。”  
“我想确实如此，在擂台上互相看着对方那时候，那家伙体内正流着的血，和我同样流着的血产生了反应。所以，他忘我地做出了那样的行为。如果不是，一般而言也不会在比赛之前挥刀砍向对手吧。只要我没感觉错的话。”  
“嘛，那不就是名义上的暴走了吗？”  
克里斯笑嘻嘻着，插入了他们的对话。  
“那么，既然是伙伴的话，那人应该会助我们一臂之力的。”  
七枷点了点头。  
“也是啊，为了让大蛇复活，哪怕是一点也好，我们也需要更多的帮手。”  
“就是。哪怕是在明天以什么姿态试着和他接触吧。”  
“那个人的伙伴们该怎么办？”  
被克里斯这么一问，七枷耸了耸肩。  
“啊啊，那个混混和女人是吧…有点碍事啊，我总觉得那女的好像一直在调查着山崎，而那男的，据说是一直紧盯着我们一族之力不放的那家伙的走狗。”  
夏尔米将食指放在嘴唇上，笑着。  
“那就这么办，对吧…?”  
三人面面相觑，按捺不住笑出了声。这笑声虽有着年轻人的爽朗，却在水泥地板上产生了回音，不知为何在巨大的虚无中回荡着。

次日早晨，比利在银行内。  
“先生，很抱歉，这个户头已经解除合约了，现在无法给您办理业务。”  
窗口的女性银行职员带着富有魅力的笑容，用流利的英语说道。  
比利皱了皱眉头，将手放在额头上。这个户头是由基斯为了这一次的工作需要汇入资金，以他人名义所开设的。  
比利在昨天晚上，被记者团追逐的同时，打算和本应在这边驻站的组织联络人员联系上的，那是因为他在想着要遵从今后的指示。然而他无论如何也联系不上他们。比利有一阵不祥的预感，在确认了银行户头之后，才有了现在这种情况。  
“这看来，怎么感觉像是我一脚踏进化粪池了一样？”  
这样的预感，是在他回到了酒店，在前台收到了霍珀的信件之后来临的，他十分确定事情有变。从前台小姐在电话当中口述的东西记录下来的疑似纸片上，这样写道：  
“写给二货比利。你不会是真的二吧。真要捞到些什么的话，那就用自己的努力让事情浮出水面吧。霍珀”  
比利咂了咂舌。基斯这一次给他下达的任务，便是调查关于八神庵，以及他所持有的大蛇之力。然而，这名叫庵的男人，就算动用了组织的力量，仍然无法掌握他的行踪。考虑到了日本这个国家不在组织的势力范围内，以及庵是一个在社会上连前科也没有的年轻人，这也是没办法的。正因如此，比利才会在KOF上出场，有企图和庵接触的必要。  
庵在这次大会中以种子选手的身份出场。在这件事情上，没有在这种程度的大会上获胜晋级，是不会和他碰面的。然而，说起比利，第一战就败退了。总而言之，即使像这样因势头急速转变被称为“糊涂”，也是没办法的。败退的原因在于山崎，这也与组织无关。比利被布置这项工作，然后给搞砸了。这已成为事实，在组织内，结果就是一切。资金断绝，也是因故处置。比利小声念叨着。  
“很久没见到基斯老大心狠手辣的一面了，我挺开心的。”  
比利把那张纸彻彻底底地看一遍。看到“用自己的努力让事情浮出水面”的这一行，感觉到多半还是留有最后的机会的。有必要展开紧急行动。如果没有在KOF锦标赛中获胜晋级，工作也无法进行的话，就算是硬来也要再次参赛。硬来的解决方法，多少都有从基斯那里学到。  
——浮出水面吗？我还在海底的话，那你就到天那种高度了。  
切，冷血的男人。发了牢骚，比利脸上浮现出苦笑。无论自己有多鞠躬尽瘁，连一句感谢的话都没有，这样傲慢的冷血男人，到结果自己还喜欢得不得了。

“龙二…龙二…”  
不知从何处传来了人的呼唤。大约在昨天的比赛开始，一直在山崎的脑海里回响着。  
“吵死了…”  
山崎很不情愿地念叨着。然而，山崎并非是特别留意这样的声音。不仅仅是声音，山崎对这世间的发生的一切事情都没有留意到。他有的也只是现实的感觉。味觉，触觉，嗅觉，听觉，视觉，然后是苦痛。只有对那些的刺激，才能给山崎精神上带来真实感，作为快乐推动着。仅仅是从灵魂的充足而得到快乐这一身体机能，在很久以前从山崎的精神构造中剥离。仅仅是为了寻求刺激的永不满足的欲望，冲动着山崎这样的人。山崎在KOF出场，也完全是因为基斯所提到的报酬，以及拥有对在大会上伴随的，暴力的渴望罢了。  
山崎在离酒店有些距离的住宅区漫无目的地走着。  
“…龙二…”  
呼唤声连续不断地响着。山崎虽然没有留意到这声音，然而他却执拗地查出，在这附近渐行渐远的声音来源。  
那是一个快要把人烤熟的仲夏上午。高中棒球的广播声，从成群建好的用来出售的住宅区的成数的窗户中泄露出来。远处孩子们的声音，不知从哪家店传来的风铃声在响着。然而，山崎所听到的，只有那无处可捕捉到的呼唤声。  
有个在他背后电线杆的隐蔽处打探山崎的男子在那里。男子有着一头打孔烫发（注1），戴着一副墨镜。带有像日本人都能说出来他是从事什么职业一样的，独特的气质。  
那名男子，从背后注视着山崎。他从悠然地向前走的山崎那里没有看出半点紧张，总觉得他毫无防备。  
“如果把那家伙做掉，”男子舔了舔舌头，“我在组织里的地位确定会上升。”  
在这前一天，KOF的电视直播也在这男子所属的团体内公映。电视画面中的山崎，仅出现在画面被切换之前的短短几分钟，但“社长”却很清楚地发现了那个面孔。  
“这不会有错，那就是十几年前，溃败我所属的组织，然后远走高飞的屁孩。”  
当年还是在下级位置的社长还苟延残喘，但干部团伙被山崎悉数歼灭。  
社长在宽大的神棚前的桌子上握紧拳头（注2）。为了响应社长的那句“与对忘恩负义的做了断”，那名男子便自报姓名，才走到了今天。  
男子用带着被烟头烫过的痕迹的两只手臂握着枪。山崎像是什么武器也没带。就算是带了，最多也就昨天那把匕首吧。迅速地走近他，打一发子弹，用自己的技术将他射死。男子从暗地里出来，往山崎的方向疾跑。  
他转眼间追上了山崎。无论是什么样的手臂都能打中目标，目标的手却打不到这里。男子要做出准备开枪的姿势时，山崎转过身来。  
——！？  
男子不知道发生了什么，在见到山崎动了动肩的瞬间，他的脸受到了无情的冲击。他过了一会才知道，那是山崎的拳头。但为什么，他的手可以直接打到他？男子呆住了。  
“啊？怎么是你…”  
山崎看着男子的脸说道。那是张面带笑容的脸，一种看着对方痛苦的脸时想着这多么好的恐怖的笑。开一枪…男子这样想着，然而在那个时候，枪连同男子的手腕一并被打飞了。山崎的手里，有把出了鞘的匕首。  
“噫…！”  
男子忍不住转身，拔腿就跑。然而，他的肩被迅速一把抓住。  
“不玩得更尽兴点吗，喂！”  
微暖的气息吹在男子的颈侧。高中棒球的声音，不断从每家的窗户传来。  
清脆的声音。全垒打。欢呼的声音…  
男子才意识到，他到现在为止，还没尝到过到什么是真正的恐怖。

时值夜晚，玛丽在酒店内的酒吧的高脚凳上坐下。她的脚下，爱犬安东规规矩矩地坐在那里。由于选手特权，她并非情愿下榻这家酒店。  
玛丽从放在膝上的手包里取出化妆镜，补了口红。那是把红给压制下去的米色。她翘起嘴角勾勒了嘴唇。这样子，她的表情看起来很明朗，她不由得感觉到，连心情也变得开朗。  
然而，今天的心情并非光是化妆就可能有所好转。玛丽正在为之后该怎么做而烦恼着。说实在的，她不知如何是好。  
玛丽参加这一次的大会，是因为她作为自由侦探，突然来了个关于山崎龙二的调查委托才参加的。山崎一般潜伏在香港的黑暗角落里，不会轻易露面，因此他参加这次大会正是个大好机会。这多少都会有点大胆，但和他加入一队，在他的身边，使调查得以进行。然而，事到如今，队伍当然也解散了。今后的调查前景黯淡。虽然眼下的调查状况，也不怎么样。  
叹了一口气，玛丽将目光落在她眼前的文件上。这是关于山崎迄今为止的调查结果。  
“山崎龙二，三十三岁。单身。日本籍，但主要以香港为据点展开活动。作为中介人以进行非正当交易以及操纵非法商品为生。孤儿，在冲绳的孤儿院长大。十三岁离开孤儿院。染指与驻冲绳美军的黑市交易。随后引渡到本土加入某组织，却在某一时间对组织展开破坏，被组织驱逐而流亡。在香港潜伏至今。”  
只有这些内容。在之后关于山崎在香港所涉及的的几宗犯罪，与重大犯罪的名单有关联。在这世上，似乎完全没有人知道知道山崎具体的过去。把山崎带到本土招入组织的人物的存在，好歹在调查过程中浮上水面。但是，就连反町这样的男人也被卷入了组织里的抗争，在山崎即将逃亡香港之前已经死亡。玛丽皱了皱眉，这样的工作方式，是自由特工的不够格。但尽管如此，这总比另一张调查书要强。玛丽将拿在手里的调查书翻开。  
“比利·凯恩，二十八岁。基斯·霍华德的保镖。”  
这张纸上，仅写了这些而已。  
玛丽在这场大会的背后注视着基斯·霍华德的动向。因此，她在想是不是有什么参考价值，就连比利也一同调查了。不过他不愧也是属于庞大犯罪组织的人员，并不容易让人捉住他的尾巴。玛丽调查了自己所拥有的一切情报源，但到来的，却只有那些不确定的传言。  
玛丽心情苦闷，摇了摇头，把文件放在包内，抬起了头。她突然走向吧台一看，一对年轻情侣在喝着蓝色的鸡尾酒。  
“请来一份一样的。”  
玛丽指着那杯酒下单。她想起了她常去的那家酒吧里有的那种特调的鸡尾酒。布鲁·玛丽，以自己的名字命名的酒。在啜饮了一口端上来的鸡尾酒后，她却尝到了截然不同的甜蜜味道。  
玛丽陷入了沉思。她从包里取出了一张纸来看。那是昨晚比赛结束后玛丽回到了酒店房间，酒店的伙计送来的。  
“玛丽，对于比赛我很遗憾。虽然想着能在KOF和你交手。你可别泄气哦。 特瑞”  
“我能坐旁边吗？”  
不经意间，旁边有个声音响起。她在想该不会是谁，一下子回过了头。  
“怎么…是你啊？”  
比利就在那儿，靠着吧台俯视着玛丽。虽然他总是这样，但嘴角浮现出像是在小看人的讥讽笑意。他像街上的社会青年一样用皮革制品武装着自己。像这种摆脱不掉小巷子里的臭味的男人，基本和玛丽这种精英层次的人性格不合。  
“对我有不满吗？”  
比利挑了挑眉，注视着玛丽的手心。那里有特瑞给她的口信。  
玛丽急忙将它放进包里，带着几分冷淡问道。  
“有什么事？”  
“我需要你的帮助。”  
比利在旁边的高脚凳坐了下来。他脚下的安东，耳朵因受惊吓而颤动。  
玛丽用着像是很怪异的表情望着比利。比利轻描淡写地说道。  
“我在想，不如我们重回大赛吧。”  
这突如其来的话语，让玛丽瞠目结舌。  
“呃...话说如此，可你知道我们怎么重回大赛呢？我们已经失去了比赛资格。”  
比利用靴子的鞋尖挑逗着安东，说明了情况。  
“我们失去资格的原因是山崎这个一步抢先的家伙。但最直接的理由，就是赞助商施加给本部的压力，你也清楚的吧。以眼还眼，这一次为了让赞助商给我们重新比赛，我们必须得给本部施加压力。”  
玛丽皱起了眉头。  
“…你说给本部施加压力，该怎么做？”  
“赞助商只为了利益而行动。他们让山崎失去资格，是因为他们在世界的餐厅内提供给观众的场面有损他们的形象，而不是因为对公共良俗那些东西的忧虑。这种令人作呕的画面，和他们所卖的清凉饮料和生发剂的影像有着密切联系，只是他们如果卖不出去的话，就麻烦了而已。所以说，要有能与之匹敌的利益，不然他们的亏损就会暴露，做出改变也就意外地轻而易举了。”  
玛丽迎面注视比利。  
“你…打算干什么？”  
比利如梦初醒，笑着说道。  
“我们什么都能做到的。他们也必定有弱点。再说了，在世界的大企业中，没有人没听过H·Connection这个名字。因为，如果想让事业得以继续，与组织为敌并不是明智的选择。”  
虽然还不知道具体打算做什么，但哪条路不是正当的手段呢。  
玛丽忽然想起，在昨天比赛后比利对山崎所说的那句：  
“就因为你不正常，连我们这边所有的一切都被你搞砸了…”  
比利参加大会的内幕，果然是有些什么。为什么被搞砸了很为难，为什么像这样非强行回归大赛不可，这些果然是和基斯有关吧。玛丽询问道。  
“那，我该怎么办才好呢？”  
“是这样的。如果复出了，我们就照往常一样组队上场比赛。只是，我需要你帮忙找到山崎。明天开始举行第二轮比赛，在那之前我们必须要采取最后措施。我想在那之前着重确认一下，但那家伙根本不在酒店。嘛，即使是那家伙，也是我们 ‘夺冠’的保证条件，他肯定不会拒绝的吧。”  
“…如果，我拒绝了呢？”  
玛丽小心谨慎地问道。如果帮助比利，今后对山崎的调查也会变得容易。但另一方面，如果帮助比利，绕了很大弯子也还是可能会帮助基斯实现他的企图（是什么企图目前仍未知）。这也是她想避开的。  
比利眯了眯眼睛，之后笑了起来。  
“不，你不可能拒绝的。得到你的理解我很高兴，我来这里也只是为了得到你的回应，而不是过来商量的...虽然我很抱歉，但对我而言，我们无论如何都能做得到的，我说真的。”  
“你说什么？”  
比利似乎在嘲笑玛丽愤怒的眼神。接着他就这样凝视着玛丽的眼睛，用脚缓缓地将安东踢开。  
安东发出一声惨叫，便跑到玛丽身后躲起来。有几个酒吧客人，还有吧台的酒保，都齐刷刷地朝这边看。  
“你要干什么…”  
玛丽不由得站起身来。抓住了这一瞬的间隙，比利的大手扼住了玛丽的喉咙，然后慢慢地巡视了酒吧一眼。所有的客人都感到危险而目光躲闪，决定当什么也没看见。酒保像是想起有什么急事一样往里面走开了。  
“…我们无论如何都能做得到的！”  
比利重复了刚才的话，他冰蓝色的眼睛，与其说是冰冷，倒不如说是没有温度，相反人看到了会引起他们的恐怖。比利将掐住玛丽脖子的手加大了些力度。玛丽感到他是来真的了。比利保持着这样的姿势，伸出了手，翻找玛丽的手袋翻得沙沙作响。她的护照和身份证那些，除了钱包以外所有被认为有价值的的东西全部被他夺走了。他取出了报告书，瞥了一眼，发现那里写着自己的名字，便发出一声冷笑。比利对玛丽说你能做什么，玛丽过于愤怒，眼前一黑。  
比利将包含在报告书在内各种东西全部没收，松开了掐住玛丽喉咙上的手，玛丽缓缓地再在高脚凳上坐了下来。  
“那么，现在你不来帮我吗？”  
将战利品收入在他的皮夹克内，比利笑了。这个男人到目前为止所有的笑容，这一个是最可憎的。玛丽咬了咬嘴唇。  
“完事了，你会把那些还给我吧。”  
“我可不能附带利息。”  
玛丽喘了一口气，再次回归平静，说道。  
“之后呢？你说找到山崎，有明确地点么？”  
“这倒还没找到…”  
比利歪着头这样说道。此时有个男人忽然闯进来，似乎在比利身后擦肩而过。  
——！  
比利的视线边缘，闪耀着金属的光芒。他霎时间用手肘将男人撞开。男人打了个趔趄往后退。他穿着华丽，是个未曾谋面的，日本人模样的男人，手里正拿着一把类似长刃刀的东西。“切。”那个男人啧了啧舌。  
“什么…！？”  
玛丽已经从凳子上跳下来，摆起了架势。比利将身子一半倚靠在吧台上，观察着情况。  
男人站起来恢复姿势，而这一次瞄准了玛丽展开袭击。玛丽以微妙的动作错过了男人的冲撞，小声喃喃道：“真是普通人。”被玛丽躲开了的刀锋，擦过了比利的鼻尖。  
“你这臭婊子！”  
比利把玛丽臭骂一顿，一下子抄起了旁边的椅子。男人不断挥舞着的刀刃，全部被比利用椅子挡下。男人变了战略，不断地大踏步冲撞上来。  
“咕！”  
比利脚踏吹炉（注3），决定转到身后。那一瞬间，他把椅子放在地板上坐下，就这样用在椅子上将身体向后转的要领躲避对方的攻击。他脚踏地板，同时单手抓着椅子，在地板上扫一轮把敌人掀翻在地，再把椅子往远处一扔。  
“这可不是什么香港动作片啊！！”  
酒吧内的客人们屏住呼吸，观察着事态的发展。比利从上衣的内侧取出了三节棍。男人站了起来说着些什么。他说的是日语。比利和玛丽虽然都不懂日语，但从男人说的话中只听到了那一句“Yamazaki”。  
“山崎…？”  
两个人不由得面面相觑。男人将插入皮带里的枪取出来，摆好架势。左右各握一把手枪。两把枪交替着连发子弹。客人们发出了惨叫声。比利将身子扑倒在地上说道。  
“…这不是香港动作片，像是香港黑帮片吧？”  
“傻了吧你！”  
玛丽同样卧倒在地上，忍不住骂道。两个人在地上翻滚，试图从酒吧逃出去。安东似乎也放低了头跟着过来。两个人和一只狗进入到子弹打不进来的死角后，终于站起身来逃了出去。  
“发生了什么事？”  
“你知道吗？”  
走廊没走多少，叫唤声从背后追了过来。玛丽窥视着走廊说道。  
“他说了山崎对吧。这该不会是山崎派那家伙到这里来的吧？”  
比利嗤之以鼻。  
“就算他这么做了，对他也没好处吧？再说了，如果山崎想把我们杀了，绝对不会交差给别人来干的，因为那家伙喜欢杀人。”  
“说的也是。”  
比利和玛丽到升降梯前停下了脚步。比利说道。  
“你搭这电梯走吧。因为我们大概不会再回来这酒店了，你得回房间把必要的东西带走。从后门离开走到尽头有一家店，我们在那里碰头吧。”  
“你怎么办？”  
“我别无选择了，即使放任着那家伙不管也不是办法。暂且先就做个了结吧。”  
“你打算杀了他吗？”  
玛丽紧紧盯着比利看。比利则歪着嘴笑着。  
“反过来你祈祷我不被杀吧。”  
玛丽带着安东乘上了电梯。  
“为了杀人而祈祷，我做不到。”  
门关上了。比利对着紧闭的电梯吐了口唾沫。玛丽与比利无法合得来，同样的，比利也不擅长应付像玛丽这种类型的人。  
声音慢慢地逼近。这下，该怎么办呢。  
他拐个弯，男人现身了。男人跑动着，扣下扳机。比利等待着这一刻，猛地翻了个跟头，一跃而起，朝前方打出了三节棍。棍的一端如同凶恶的蛇，戳中了跑过来袭击的男人的喉咙。男人发出去的子弹，擦着比利的头上飞过。  
“...咕！”  
男人的喉咙深处发出了异样的声音，猛地往后倒下了。比利立马冲了过来，一脚踩在男人的脖子上，正要踩断。然而，他注意到男人已没有了呼吸，才停下脚。  
人们逃到这里来的声音从酒吧那儿传出。比利将棍子折叠完毕，走着通往门的楼梯，身影随后消失不见。

山崎正行走在夜晚的繁华街上，全身上下黑色的衣服，很好地遮住了白天把男人击毙所留下的血渍。人群，霓虹灯，汽车的喇叭，一切事物都在山崎的感觉外侧通过。  
“龙二…龙二…”  
他听见了声音。既不是男人，也不是女人的声音，甚至也无法知道是年轻人，还是上了年纪的人的声音。相对于声音而言，只有呼唤着他的强烈感觉，在山崎的神经内回响。这确实是在昨天的比赛时就可以听得见的。然而，这就因此在比赛的时候刺向七枷了吗？即便你向山崎打听，也是徒劳之举。山崎在搞些什么动静时，他的身上只存在了想做那件事的冲动的理由。  
“龙二…龙…”  
嘻。山崎的喉咙里发出了像是有什么卡在里面一般的奇怪笑声。随着时间的推移，这个声音却开始带有一种使山崎的情绪不合常规地高涨起来的东西。  
“…在哪里…你到底在哪啊…”  
像捕捉狐狸的猎犬散发狂气一样，山崎正追寻着那个声音。他全身的血，躁动着，沸腾着。他嗤嗤笑着，从未间断。  
“…龙二…”  
他忽然想起七枷的脸。那个男人，对着喷发出血沫的那一侧，似乎笑了一下。他狡猾的眼神捕捉到了山崎的视线时，如是说道。  
“你也是吗…？”  
这句话的含义，对于山崎而言无论怎样都是好的。只是他在心中决定了该去的地方。即使问他为何，也已经无济于事了。

“说起来，站在教育这一角度上放眼看世界的情况，这个人的景象是…”  
在酒店华丽的大堂内，东丈直面着骇人的事态。那是因为在眼前的沙发上坐着的金甲唤，和东丈谈自己的一贯主张已有好几个小时，一点也没有放过他的意思。想要临阵逃脱的东丈，由于正处于两边墙壁的夹角，面前又被金占了位置，根本逃不出去。东丈已经对人生的那东西感到厌烦。虚构的实况直播，在他的头脑内回响着。  
“且慢，冠军，你已经被逼到墙角了，溜不掉了！挑战者杀到了！冠军，该忍的该忍的！你助手还没扔毛巾呢！！”  
——得了吧，我已经打够了。有谁，来给我毛巾...  
东丈环顾了大堂，比利跑下楼梯的样子映入眼帘。幸亏比利来了，他以此为借口逃脱。  
“喂——那边的小坏蛋！”  
比利听到了东丈的声音奔向他，环顾四周。  
东丈把手放在比利的肩上假装和他打招呼，试图假装来个低回旋踢。比利拖着腿，避开了攻击。东丈啧了啧舌。  
“切，真是可惜了。”  
比利瞪着东丈的笑脸，动员了他的理性。现在他可没空在意这个男人。比利咬紧了牙关，将话从牙缝里挤出来，对东丈问道。  
“喂，没见到山崎吗？”  
“没，没见着。”  
东丈立马回答，之后想了想说道。  
“我中午一直在这里，但没见着他。虽然也有其他人在找他。”  
“…你说什么？”  
面对比利的询问，东丈抿嘴一笑。  
“是你们昨天的对手。他们大概有好多想说的话吧。”  
比利用手指托着太阳穴。怎么…是七枷？那些家伙为什么出现在这里？比利感到一种莫名的不详，他想起昨天七枷与山崎的比赛。  
比利在平日公开说山崎不正常也无所畏惧，实际上他也是这么想的，因此，昨天山崎临到行凶之时，他虽然也很生气，但他想着又来了，也没有继续深究了。然而，如果事情发生在其他人身上，他们估计会说这是反常事态吧。  
据说，要将树叶隐藏起来，在森林中是最好的。那样的话，狂人的发狂状态也是如此吗。山崎的那行为，是由突发的错乱状态引起，还是根据他本来的性格使然，比利也无法辨别。可是，如果是突发事情，它的本来面目到底是什么。突发的狂气，前来造访却又消逝的不可思议的狂气，比利是清楚的。而且，这是具备这样东西的人的全部的人性，屈服于疯狂的血之力量。这也是比利通过基斯的命令，在这一次的KOF上所追寻的东西。  
——大蛇之血。  
“怎么了，你看样子不大开心啊。”  
东丈说道。然而，比利却没听到他说的话。

“这比想象中更费劲呢。”  
玛丽从酒店后门出来，走在狭窄的巷子里。她一身轻装，带着一个手袋。她和酒店交涉为她看管行李与安东，但这花费了时间。  
在小巷子走了一阵子，有一家便利店就在尽头。此时已是深更半夜，巷子也特别寂静，也没什么人影。在这种情况下，只有那家店亮堂堂地呈现在眼前，总让人觉得有些奇妙。  
她看到了一个人影，正坐在并列在店铺前的自动售卖机旁边。稍微走近了一点，那人正是比利·凯恩。  
比利不知为何，呈现一副陷入深思的样子。玛丽站在他面前时，他缓缓地指向了啤酒贩卖机，说着：“你请客。”玛丽登时眉头猛地一颤。但她改变了主意，想象着Howard Connection工资数量的市值，买了两罐啤酒，递了一罐给比利。  
“谢了。”  
比利低声说道。他打开罐子喝了一口，从口袋里取出了香烟点火。为什么，酒下了肚以后总是想抽烟呢。  
比利为了不熏着玛丽，习惯性地将头扭到一边吐出了烟。玛丽则闲得无聊，在比利的身旁坐下。由于靠近的程度能碰到对方的肩，玛丽香水的香味，在比利的鼻子上打转。  
即使持续了几分钟，比利还在思考着这次的任务。  
他试图把各种事情放在一起考虑，感觉到结果不仅是八神，山崎不也是大蛇么。这样想着，基斯让他和山崎组成一队的理由，以及在大会上山崎所展现出发狂的实际状态，他总觉得看得出来些什么。只是，他不知道那边名为七枷的男人是怎么和那些联系上的。这让比利感到很伤脑筋。  
玛丽在他旁边，突然开了口。  
“哎，你看这个。”  
比利一看，玛丽从包里拿出了晚间新闻的英文报纸，用手指着一则新闻给比利看。这就是那天所发生的杀人事件的报道。  
“…今天上午十一点左右，在某某市某某区的住宅区的道路上，发现一具来历不明的男性尸体。遗体遭到严重毁坏，脸部肌肉已被剜开…”  
比利手放在头上，找到了昨天山崎在他头巾上所留下的洞的那一块。或许是他带有同样的几块头巾的缘故，今天他已经看不到洞了。  
“干了这件事的，是他吧。”  
“我也是这么认为的。那地方，离这里特别近。”  
比利用手托着下巴，左思右想着。由于喝下了酒精，他感到头脑比之前更清醒了。当然，这是他想多了。  
“原来是这样，那么刚才袭击我们的男人，我现在心里大概有了个数。…总觉得这有些什么。”  
比利拿出了从玛丽那儿夺来的调查书，晃了晃。

“这上面写了山崎将组织击溃后逃离组织的吧。可能是对这件事怀恨在心的家伙还在，看了电视知道山崎来了日本，对吧。他为了做了断，想着袭击山崎就好了，但反过来他被打败，让山崎逃跑了。那么，事情就顺理成章地降临到在这世间成为那家伙‘ 同伴 ’的我们头上来。如果是做同伴，山崎肯定也在想着采取什么行动...虽然他绝对不会做这种事。”  
“嘛，这方向挺妥当的...那么，该怎么办？去找山崎不是吗？”  
比利叹了口气。  
“啊啊，这样一来事情越发紧迫了。KOF第二轮比赛很快就要开始了，那家伙被完全疯狂的流氓追着跑。”  
比利挠头挠得咯吱响，还揪着头发，忽然他停下了手上的动作。  
“对了，你不是专门搞调查的吗。你没查到那个叫七枷的家伙的住处吗？”  
玛丽皱了皱眉。  
“七枷？昨天比赛的那个...跟山崎有什么关系？”  
“不知道，但那帮人好像在找山崎。也许他们说不定只是想打声招呼。我一直相当挂念着昨天的比赛啊。说到底，那件事是最初的开始。”  
玛丽听着那番话，她脑海里浮现了昨天赛后紧盯着山崎那三个人的样子。从这以后，这一边调查的山崎的过程中她罗列出新开拓的情报网。她缓缓点了点头。  
“我可以试试。虽然赌上你的直觉，我有点不安心。”  
听到了玛丽的挖苦，比利皱起了鼻子。

KOF选手们下榻的酒店照明，从高高的窗户往外探视着。七枷，夏尔米，克里斯这三个人，和昨天一样在录音室集合。  
“真没劲啊那人。”  
克里斯恶作剧地敲响了铜钹说。坐在木箱上的涂了美甲的夏尔米，用眼神提醒并制止了他。七枷像是漫不经心地笑着，摆弄堆在他腋下的扩音器的提钮。  
“哎，这没什么大惊小怪。大会才刚刚开始呢。”  
“没错呢，而且...”  
夏尔米摆了摆做了美甲的手。她的举止很不可思议，看上去仿佛沾染了咒术。  
“说是血，那可是互相呼唤的东西呢...哪怕不用我们在这儿迎接它。”  
那一瞬间，入口的铁门嗙的一声剧烈晃动起来，悬挂着的门闩被摩擦得吱嘎响。  
第二次，第三次...冲撞的声音不断响着。三个人快步走向铁门。  
啪当！  
不知是第几次的冲撞，门闩被撞飞了。门也被一脚踢开。  
“还真——是呢。”  
克里斯对夏尔米含笑道。  
门开了，山崎龙二就站在对面。身材高大，穿着一身黑衣服的山崎，入侵了这个混凝土制成的苍白空间，仿佛夜幕降临。  
“...在说我的闲话，是吧？”  
山崎上扬一边嘴角，轮番看这三个人。在这颓败的空间里，目光越发让人发寒。那双眼睛，在七枷身上停止了移动。  
“想打架？接着昨天来打？老子还没跟你算够账呢，喂...”  
七枷说完之后窃笑，随后上前一步。  
“就算是一族的同伴，争斗也是没办法的了。大蛇复活...实现一族夙愿的日子已经很近了。来和我一起吧。如果你也是八杰集的一人，你没有忘记一族的使命吧？”  
“啊？那是什么玩意？”  
山崎懒洋洋地转着脖子，焦躁地说道。  
“你睡糊了么？干？还是不干？我问你站哪边呢！？”  
山崎将眼前的木箱踢开。木箱已被摔得粉碎。飞扬的尘埃当中，一眨眼的工夫，山崎炯炯的眼神在瞪着他们。三个人面面相觑，七枷咂了咂舌。  
“你小子，是继承一族血液的怪胎吗？也罢，你身为大蛇的一员却对那个使命无动于衷，也没有活着的必要了。真是碍眼。夏尔米！克里斯！”  
夏尔米和克里斯，听到七枷的叫唤，瞬间往两边分开。一瞬间，夏尔米移到了山崎的身后，克里斯移到了堆积的货物上边。七枷的脸上，浮现出与年轻人快活面容不相称的险恶的笑容。  
“很有意思不是吗！？”  
山崎就这样一只手插在口袋里。然而，杀气不断地从全身散发出来。七枷嘲笑道。  
“不管你力量有多强，要是你是继承了同样的血液的同伴，人多那一方就是有利的！”  
以七枷的话作为信号，三个人各自从前面，后面，上面朝山崎猛扑过来。山崎放松使出了抽出外面的左臂的力气，鞭子般的使之抽动，先是就朝迎面的七枷放出。其次扭转到后面，接着是上面，相继命中目标。  
然而，只是轻微打中了。他们停下了脚，却没有被打倒在地。七枷他们悠然地重整阵势。山崎拿出了匕首，对着地板呸的一声吐了一口唾沫。在那时候...  
录音室内的照明，全部坠地。全员在一刹那停止了动作。  
“什么！？”  
七枷他们巡视了周围，突然，只有放置着机械器材周围的电灯，如同聚光灯一样照亮了这个地方。在这篇光亮之中，有个人站在那。那人说道。  
“这器材很好嘛，你却跟个小孩似的。”  
出现在他们眼前的，是比利·凯恩。玛丽也在他不远处，神色很不自然。比利环顾周围，看中一把吉他并抱了起来。  
“借来用下。”  
放话完毕，他弹奏了起来。干脆利落，欢快的却同时带有哀伤的旋律从指尖弹奏出。说不定是惊愕，所有人纹丝不动地听了那旋律。  
比利弹了数小节，握紧了吉他，线还插着就抛给了七枷。  
“我可不要你的钱。”  
七枷单手抓住了弧线抛过来的吉他琴颈，静静地抱着弹奏起来。  
录音室内，瞬间被音乐的狂风暴雨吞没。音阶华丽地上下弹奏所形成的三连音的音波，将时间和空间填埋得不留痕迹。它无意中纳入了许多高等技术，构成卓越。  
“如果我的演奏技术有菲力牛排这种级别的话。”  
七枷将吉他扔到一旁，对比利嗤之以鼻。

“你的也就快餐而已，谢谢招待。可烧我心了。”  
比利歪着嘴笑道。他的口吻在肚子里。  
“...你小子就是个鱼饵。我就把女人小孩卖掉...”  
“他妈的你到底搞什么！？在挡我的道吗...”  
山崎大声吼叫。就在刚才，从被七枷他们三个人包围中脱身。  
“山崎！对不住了，我还不能跟你做了断。其次就是那边的...那个叫七枷的。我对昨天的比赛有不满。让我跟你重新比过吧！”  
七枷则是抬了眉毛，摆出一副瞧不起人的样子望着比利。  
“重新比赛？我们对比赛结果这屁大点事没兴趣。你要来随你的便。总之只要能在那地方进行比赛就行。”  
比利眉头紧锁。  
“你这什么话？”  
“你们这些蝼蚁们也知道的不是吗？...山崎。”  
山崎一副对七枷的不情愿完全没兴趣的样子，踢倒了周围的机械器材，木箱也被扫得稀巴烂。七枷傲慢地招呼道。  
“你这家伙，要抛弃了一族跟这混账组队吗？”  
山崎嗤笑着，他的手腕微微动了一下。尖锐的木片朝着七枷的眉间飞去。七枷在它飞向眼前时往后躲开了。山崎的喉咙里，发出如同从地狱上升一般的笑声。  
“跟昨天那样，在这么好的景象把血给人看，是吧？”  
他的哄笑像是将要爆发。七枷流露出厌恶感瞅了山崎一眼。  
比利带着像被烟雾缭绕的感觉，听着这一番对话。既然他听到了“一族”，七枷他们恐怕就是大蛇了吧。但山崎呢？怎么也看不出和他们是一伙人...比利拿出了棍子摆好架势，随后说道。  
“你们...跟八神是同一个洞里的蛇吗？”  
“别把我和他那种半吊子相提并论。”  
七枷皱起眉头。他身后的夏尔米和克里斯在窃笑着。  
“山崎也是那样吗？”  
比利试探着问道。七枷像感到厌烦似的摇了摇头。  
“...怎么说呢，可是你不是在深入调查我们一组的力量吗？正好到现在这种情况了，我劝你消失吧，顺带那边的女人也消失吧。  
“那很遗憾了。”  
玛丽缓缓地眨了下眼。虽然她完全不知晓刚才的对话，但她全部记在了心上。一族...力量...还有八神。这些都会在今后随着大会的进展会变得越来越明晰吧。即便如此，还有关于基斯的阴谋，山崎的本来面目也是。可这也只是在如果他们可以从这当中杀出来，重回大会的情况下。比利说道。  
“我不知道你们一族想干什么。但我是因为工作而来这里，无论如何都有必要在大会赢到底。...我可不能被你们打败！”  
比利跑动了，玛丽也结合那想法做出行动。他们兵分三路，分别打倒一个。虽然他们不确定把山崎算进自己一边是否正确，但至少不会站在对方那一边。七枷他们也对应着他们的行动，一边一个追了上来。  
比利跑进了堆积着的机械器材和墙壁之间。七枷追过来，突然对比利开打。这场面看起来如同电影里酒馆的地痞流氓，从外侧大模大样地打过来的拳头。  
这家伙，是一般人么。  
比利决定对此嗤之以鼻，避开了拳头。尚有气势的七枷的拳头，撞在了旁边的墙壁上。随后如同特技或是其他的什么，墙壁哗啦一声崩塌了。  
“不会吧！？”  
比利在惊呆之余发出了傻子的声音。七枷咧嘴笑了一下说道。  
“你这不是在给我当鱼饵吗？”  
七枷轻快地踏步上前，比利架好了棍子，然而在下一刻他才意识到自己失策了。这地方，并没有挥棒的空间。七枷追到跟前，两侧都有障碍物而显得狭小，往后退又有墙壁。  
——他被追到头了。  
比利发现，步步紧逼的七枷的铁拳感觉很诡异。他环视了周围。  
刚好在这之后，一件在七枷眼里非常不可能的事情发生了。他以为比利会迅速往后飞奔，但比利沉下了身子，他再也见不着了。  
“在哪呢！？”  
七枷让目光在这边上移动，听到了靴底踏在地板上的声音。  
“当然在上面了。”  
比利用了撑杆跳高的要领越过了七枷的头上。他不需要助跑，也可以追平世界纪录。比利试着将身体隐藏在障碍物之间，然后从那里离开的。  
夏尔米从后面绕到玛丽跟前，摆好姿势说道。  
“初次见面，对我温柔点哦。”  
从像玛丽这样“独立女性”的种类来看，这是个让人讨厌的人。  
夏尔米要过来扭打。作为KOF的对战对手，由于玛丽有她的资料，所以玛丽可在那预测着她的动作。躲开了手臂，将双脚踢向对手，就像蟹钳一般。玛丽在摔下来的同时，把夏尔米的手腕锁住了。身为擒拿术达人的玛丽，总是考虑到下一步怎么做的好几种方法。  
然而，夏尔米能读到这个。千钧一发之际，她放开了手腕。玛丽刚要把夏尔米放倒。夏尔米则用腿脚来防住了。结果，两人就这样在地上互相纠缠，僵持不下。  
“呃...！”  
玛丽决定从裤袋里取出了电击枪，欲打压住夏尔米。夏尔米却将枪给打落了。玛丽额头上流出的汗，洒在了夏尔米的脸上。

“龙二...龙二...龙二...”  
在山崎的身体里，那个声音大得将要裂开似的。那个声响，在山崎的头脑内侧，像肿得厉害的血管一般跳动不止。  
“...怎么了，叔叔？”  
天真的笑脸，在他的眼前晃动着。克里斯就像长了翅膀一样，摆动着躲过了山崎的匕首。惊人的灵巧。  
“龙二...龙...”  
山崎朝克里斯抓去。但克里斯轻快地飞跃，逃过一劫。克里斯的膝盖，猛地撞到山崎的脸面。他开玩笑般地说道。  
“在上面哦。”  
“你这死小孩！！”  
山崎形如狂犬，任由唾液从嘴角滴落，大声吼叫。声如一口破钟在响着。  
“龙二...”  
“烦不烦啊你！”  
山崎到此为止，第一次转头注意那个声音。接着，在那瞬间...  
他眼前克里斯的面孔，顷刻间分裂成无数个。成千上万个克里斯，在山崎的视网膜上跳跃。  
“...嘻...嘻...”  
山崎的喉咙深处，发出了怪异的声音。各种各样的色彩，在他的视野上跃动。他听见了声音。  
“...龙二...龙二...龙二…”  
弯下腰，老鼠一般地从机械器材的间隙穿过去的比利，碰上了玛丽与夏尔米在地面上僵持不下的场面。比利曾见过，两个格斗家在某个比赛中打得水深火热，持续胶着而动弹不得的情景。两个邋遢的半裸男人，大汗淋漓地相互纠缠，翻滚着竟持续了三十分钟。比利观察着，他想把两个重叠在一起的人一并刺死，这如果发生在两个美女身上，那就另当别论了。  
——这家伙真是厉害。  
然而，由于不能时时刻刻都看着，玛丽用把在下面的夏尔米拔出的诀窍把她拉开。夏尔米虽然有反抗，但也受不了两人一直僵持着。比利将从玛丽那里脱身的夏尔米扔了出去。玛丽立即追了上去固定住夏尔米的跟腱，接着注入了全身心的力量打中了她的胸口。她已经动不了了。  
比利看着这番模样，在后面低声说道。  
“...你讨厌这种地方吗？”  
下一刻，比利就被摔在墙壁上。  
“咕...！”  
他呼吸困难，世界变得沉寂。鼓膜被破坏了吗？比利冷汗直冒，七枷的声音马上进了耳朵。  
“你的主人只靠欲望行动就想靠近大蛇的力量，真是蠢死了。正因为这样的人有这种欲望，由大蛇所产生的‘无’有必要存在于这世上。但是...你没拥有自我，只是恶意地服从他人的欲望继续行动，就更蠢了。”  
七枷的手里，正握着玛丽遗漏的电击枪。比利已经无处可逃了。  
“啊，啊，啊，啊，啊！！”  
电流正在通过。仅用了五秒，他被打压在地。难以形容的无力感袭来，他倒在了地上。七枷脚踏着已经倒地的比利的肩膀，奇异的声音伴随着剧烈的疼痛通过比利的身体。  
比利在呻吟着。他想到了基斯。如果我死了，那个人连嘲笑都不会嘲笑吧。我为了那个人伤害了身边的人，有时候死去了也是极其理所当然的...人前亲近。然而我却深深看上了那无情的家伙。  
——服从...。  
比利忽然咧嘴笑了一下。然而我，对这可满意了。  
七枷将要打出最后一击。比利眼看拳头将要打过来时将拳头停下了。他没有放手，而是选择了握住拳头往自己的方向拉。七枷的头部靠近他眼前时，他咬住了耳朵，把耳环给咬裂开了。  
哭叫声从七枷的嘴里漏出，比利用鞋后跟将七枷给踢开了。  
“...现在你这副模样，最逊了哦？”  
比利嘲讽着，将他身旁堆积着的扩音器朝着已经站不稳了的七枷踢倒。  
“什么！？”  
七枷被埋在了崩塌下来的扩音器下。比利爬上了扩音器的顶端，费尽心思地在那上下跳动。惨叫一般的蜂鸣声，从坏了的扬声器中泄出。  
比利和玛丽急忙赶到，只见山崎正朝着克里斯瞎挥舞着匕首。克里斯像逗着脑容量小的动物一般，配合着山崎。  
“他样子很奇怪！！”  
玛丽叫出了声。比利停不下那坏了的扬声器的蜂鸣声，声音震耳欲聋得要把这个空间给填满，连低低的震动都能感觉到。  
“你说奇怪...从一开始就是了好吧！”  
比利爆发出这句话，他也留意到了山崎的失常。

“龙二...龙二...”  
他听见了声音，持续不断的声音。那个声音与蜂鸣声互相结合，在山崎的脑内形成了别的尖锐物质，撕裂了他的神经。  
“呵...呵呵...”  
耍弄着匕首，山崎不断地笑着。那双眼睛，已经反射不出任何东西了。  
克里斯望着比利和玛丽说道。  
“怎么，你们来了，都会被他打败的哦。...那，至少我也要只打倒那人了。”  
克里斯瞬间变了模样，却无法说出来哪里变了样。然而明显性质不同了，全身开始散发出恐怖气氛一般的，令人毛骨悚人的模样。  
“糟了！”  
比利决定帮助山崎，反倒被山崎砍伤了手臂。如果没有皮革材质那么结实的话，两条手臂的下部就不见了吧。  
“那混账！无法靠近他啊！”  
克里斯使坏地，飘忽站在发狂的山崎面前。  
“...龙二...龙二...龙二...”  
山崎在他周围什么也看不见。鲜艳色彩的杂乱反射，正全力打开着他的视野。然而现在，克里斯在散发气息的那个瞬间，突如其来的不快袭击着山崎。异样的感觉，像有什么肮脏的东西一样，潜入他后背的骨肉之间。  
——！？  
山崎从嘴唇流露出的笑容消失了，匕首哐当一声，从他的手里滑落。  
“怎么回事！？”  
玛丽和比利发现突然停下了动作的山崎，惊讶到停止呼吸。而克里斯，带着天真而同时又恐怖的笑颜，挥起了将要发出致命一击的手。  
山崎某处的一部分，感受到了迫在眉睫的杀气将要动身。然而，他的身体无法动弹了。  
他，听见了声音。  
“龙二...龙二...龙二...龙二...”  
视野突然暗淡，他感觉到连呼吸都要停止了。所有的境界都变得模糊起来。那个时候...  
“...龙二。”  
其他的声音突然消失，那声呼唤却听得格外清晰。伴随着的是真切的声音，是个男人的声音。只在意识当中，山崎回过了头。有一个晒黑了的男人的面孔在那里。  
“龙二。”  
叫唤着他，他的笑爆发了。那是他熟悉的脸。但至于是谁的，山崎已经无法想起了。  
男人用他的大手，包住了山崎的左拳头。大手...不，山崎的手是小的。与一直以来看惯了的手相比小了一号。男人看起来很开心，对山崎说道。  
“龙二...你的左手啊，做得十分出色呢。”  
他这样说着，像是宝贝一样珍视地握紧了山崎的拳头。  
山崎没了言语。这是他出生以来第一次被人夸奖。  
“...”  
在山崎的意识之外，这仅仅经过了一瞬间。山崎直勾勾地盯着站在他眼前的克里斯。  
“那家伙...？”  
山崎回归平静的事，比利看在眼里。山崎左肩的力量，瞬间完全使出了。比利吊着嘴角笑了。  
——干得漂亮。  
比起注入力量，放松远远要难得多。正因为完全有可能放松，他可以得到手臂伸长的距离，威力，以及一闪而过的速度，一种达人的领域。  
克里斯在见到山崎微妙地动了肩的瞬间，已经被撞飞得远远的。用的是名为蛇使的技能。山崎慢慢地走近倒在地上的克里斯，冷静地将匕首朝他的胸口刺去。待刺进以后，再慢吞吞地将它拔出。  
“这下糟了，明明要说跟那帮家伙准备重新比赛的...”  
比利发着牢骚，开始满地搞起了破坏。他挥舞着棍子将火放出，企图掩盖了乱斗的证据。玛丽问道。  
“我们怎么办？”  
“嘛，无论怎样都会有办法的...肯定的。”  
比利用棍子打碎了堆积起来的箱子，对山崎招呼道。  
“事成这样了，山崎，再陪我们一会好吧。”  
“切，我厌了。我已经对比赛没有兴趣了！”  
山崎懒洋洋地晃着脖子。这时，他听到了几辆车刹车的声音。  
玛丽从七枷打穿的墙壁的洞口往窥视着，对山崎说道。  
“山崎先生，有客人来了。”  
往外看去，只见满载着警方的漆成黑色的车，开始集合在体育场前。  
“你和我组成一队，就不用那么麻烦咯？因为日本的下一个比赛场地是在美国，我组织的力量会很周到的吧。喂山崎，现在的你去和流氓去争斗也没什么好处的吧。”  
比利咧着嘴笑着，将手放在山崎的肩上。

第二天，本部收到了七枷的队伍弃权的联络，这一消息在选手之间传达。  
“他们联系上本部，是要活命吧。说真的，开什么玩笑！”  
流露出抱怨神情的比利，在各方面精力充沛地推动。接着，在那一天的比赛，他非常强硬地决定了代替七枷的队伍，使得自己的队伍提前出场。比利对着发呆着的玛丽把昨天抢走的各个物品还给她的同时，笑容浮现在脸上。  
“我强迫你的技巧，也算是下轻手了吧？”  
就这样，玛丽他们被决定在第二轮比赛中出场了。  
即将上台之前，比利被工作人员给叫住，被告知电话来了。比利想着那是霍珀打来的电话，对着话筒嚷嚷道。  
“看见了吗！？我可是好好处理了这桩事！你才是二百五啊！！”  
没有回音。比利得意洋洋地叫唤着。  
“喂喂，怎么了，串线了吗？”  
“好像是的...”  
话筒对面，响起了沉着冷静的声音。比利斜眼望去，得意地一笑，把嘴贴着话筒。  
进入会场，特瑞对擂台对面的玛丽挥手。玛丽想着这是对战前的不谨慎，以微笑回敬。他们约好了在比赛结束之后去喝一杯。  
会场内，沸腾着一片嘘声。大多数观众，开始把结果破例在大会上复出的奇怪队伍视为公敌。  
“但是嘛，恶角有在这社会上存在的必要呢。给我尽全力好好干吧。”  
比利对先发的山崎说道。做一辈子恶角的这个男人的一番话，却有了奇妙的说服力。  
山崎在刁难与敌意的狂风中，登上了擂台。观众们更加沸腾了。前天的暴力行为将要持续影响。会场的保安们，拼命镇压着临近暴动的观众们。满场观众...满场一伙蛆虫。发情的猫叫声。面包和马戏（注4）？对于这群猪而言，只有马戏就够了。山崎笑了。忽然，混杂着骂声的微弱声音传到了他的耳朵。  
“龙二...”  
然而，他已经没留心那个声音了。下一刻，他完全把它给忘却了。

FIN.

【译者注】  
【注1】短而带小波浪的男士发型。  
【注2】神棚：在日本的神道中主要用来祭祀亡灵的祭坛。  
【注3】吹炉：日语原文为“タタラ”，最初的意思为“脚踏的风箱”，为制钢仪器的一部分，后来为炼钢仪器的统称。  
【注4】面包与马戏：这个短语来源于罗马讽刺诗人尤维纳利斯的讽刺诗作品，“面包和马戏”指出了罗马民众不再关心其天生享有且延续至今的政治参与权，他们关心的仅仅是温饱（面包）和娱乐（马戏）。在本文中马戏指的是KOF赛事。


End file.
